versefandomcom-20200223-history
'Verse - Chronology - Eternity (alpha/epsilon)
'Verse - Chronology:Eternity Universe (Prime) ~-13,800,000,000: * The big bang occurs, birthing the current iteration of the Multiverse. ~-13,799,625,000: * The big bang event begins to intensely inflate. ~-13,999,989,000: * The Universal Dark Age ends as first stars begin to form. ~-13,781,000,000: * The firsts of the chemistry of life begin to form in primordial universes. * In the ancient part of the universe, life begins to evolve into what would be the ancestors of the Primordial Eldritch species. ~-13,777,200,000: * The species of Primordial Eldritch evolves sentience, begins to explore their young and harsh world. ~-13,777,199,812: * The primordial Eldritch species develops organic-based technology and begins to harvest geothermal, solar and bio-electrical energies on their planet. ~-13,777,199,631: * The Primordial Eldritch species spread their organic-based computing infrastructure globally on their planet using bio-nanotechnology. ~-13,777,199,510: Top of Page * The Primordial Eldritch species begin to colonize their solar system, and begun to undertake research into colonization and seeding on nearby solar systems. They developed a primitive form of Planetary Energy Grid system to harness and developed artifical wormholes after discovering a natural wormhole. They began to utilize their early Planetary Grid Fields to transfer power between their colonized planets. ~-13,777,198,762: * The Primordial Eldritch species explored 1% of their galaxy using conventional means. They discover early forms of biological life but no sentient beings outside their home system (nor sapient like themselves anywhere in the 1% of their galaxy). They soon utilized artificial wormholes to accelerate their exploration of their home galaxy and had explored nearly 12% within a thousand years. They began to develop an artificial sentient planetary seeding system (ASPSS). The ASPSS was developed to seed planets ahead of their explorations to establish Planetary Energy Grids on those unexplored planets and begin to harvest energy sufficient to allow faster exploration and exploitation. ~-8,000,000,000: * The early signs of galactic formation of the Milky Way begin to form. ~-4,600,000,000: * Sol System begins to form in the Milkyway Galaxy. ~- 4,500,000,000: * The planet Theia's orbital path had decayed and wanders into the orbital path of early Earth. The smaller planet Theia collides with Earth and results in the debris field that would eventually form into Luna. ~-4,320,000,000: * In Hindu Cosmology, the creation of the universe was on this date. ~-3,500,000,000: * The earliest form of life appears on Earth. ~-335,000,000: * Supercontinent Pangaea had formed on Earth. ~-251,941,000: * The Permian-Triassic extinction event occurs on Earth. ~-249,931,000: * Earth's marine life begins to recover from the Permian-Triassic event. ~-241,000,000: * Terrestrial fauna begins to recover on Earth from the Permian-Triassic event. ~-201,000,000: * The end of the Triassic period on Earth. The Lower/early Jurassic period begins. * Supercontinent Pangaea begins to rift into two continents (Laurasia and Gondwanaland). * The reign of Dinosaur species on Earth. * First of avian species evolves from a branch of Theropod dinosaurs. ~-182,700,000: * The end of lower/early Jurassic period. The start of Middle Jurassic period on Earth. ~-175,000,000: * Supercontinent Pangaea completely breaks apart on Earth. ~-166,100,000: * The end of the Middle Jurassic period. * The Start of Upper/late Jurassic period. ~-145,000,000 * The end of Upper/late Jurassic period. * The start of the Cretaceous period on Earth ~-66,000,000: * The Chicxulub Event: A massive asteroid impacts the Yucatan peninsula on Earth, causing Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event. This event ended 75% of flora and fauna species on Earth. * The start of the Paleogene period on Earth. ~-23,003,000: * End of Paleogene period on Earth. * The start of the Neogene period on Earth. * The era of Cenozoic life on Earth begins. ~-10,000,000: * Nakayamai: A prehistoric ape species begins to evolve on Earth. ~-9,600,000: ~-2,000,000: * A supernova occurs and creates the Local Bubble where Sol System resides today. ~-1,800,000: * The species of Homo Erectus evolve from prehistoric ape species on Earth. ~-1,731,102: * Hindu Cosmology: Satya Yuga, also known as Krita Yuga ("Golden Age") was the first and best Yuga to occur on Earth (or in the universe). It was an age where there was one religion and all men were saintly on Earth. The race of Annunaki (A subspecies of Homo) were giants compared to Humans and was powerfully built. They were said to be honest, youthful, vigorous, erudite and virtuous. * The average lifespan of Annunaki descendants (Annunaki/Human hybrids) were 100,000 years. Their life was virtuous. ~-1,299,102: * Hindu Cosmology: Treta Yuga saw many Annunaki descendants becoming emperors with desires to dominate and conquer worlds (their desire included Earth). Wars become frequent and weather on Earth begins to change to extremes. Oceans and deserts are formed on ~-Earth. Annunaki people become slightly diminished compared to their predecessors. Agriculture, labor, and mining become existent to sustain their civilization. * The average lifespan of the Anunnaki descendants was 10,000 years now. Their life was said to be 3/4 virtuous and 1/4 of sin. ~-867,102: * Hindu Cosmology: Dwapar Yuga, Annunaki people were said to be corrupted with Tamasic qualities and aren't strong as their ancestors that lived during Satya Yuga. Diseases become rampant, Humans under control of Annunaki people are discontent and fight each other. Vedas are divided into four parts. Annunaki people still possess characteristics of youth in old age. * The average lifespan of the Annunaki descendants were now 1,000 years. Ther lives were half virtuous and half sinful. ~-500,000: ~-435,102: * Hindu Cosmology: Kali Yuga, also called Age of Darkness and Ignorance. Annunaki people become sinners and lack virtue. Descendants of Annunaki people begins to copulate with ape species (Homo Sapients) on Earth as they become slaves to their passions and are barely as powerful as their earliest ancestors during Satya Yuga. Society falls into disuse and Annunaki people become liars and hypocrites. * Knowledge is lost and scriptures are diminished. Annunaki people had allowed Humans to eat forbidden and dirty foods. The environment on Earth becomes polluted, water and food become scarce. * The wealth of Annunaki civilization becomes diminished. Families become non-existent. * By the end of this Kali Yuga, the average lifespan would be low as 70 years. Their lives are now said to be 1/4 virtue and 3/4 sin. ~-400,000: * Babylonian Cosmology: The date of Creation of Earth. ~-300,000: * First of Homo Sapients evolves on Earth. * Annunaki Civilization disappears on Earth. only a handful few of Annunaki descendants exists. * First religion starts with Homo Sapients with animal worship. * The period of Middle Paleolithic begins (estimated to be around -300,000 to -30,000). ~-270,000: * Homo Sapients begins to mix with Neatherals in Asia region on Earth. ~-244,100: * Sumerian Cosmology: The Creation of the Universe (Earth). ~-160,000: * Early Humans settle in Ethopia region on Earth. ~-153,075: * Egyptian Cosmology: Egyptian Pagans had thought the Universe had begun on this date. ~-130,000: * Clusters of early Humans thrive in Southern Africa. * At the same time, early Humans migrates out of Africa (-130,000 to -100,000). ~-120,000: * Early Humans reaches Asia region on Earth. ~-70,000: * The second migration out of Africa by the early Humans (-70,000 to -60,000). ~65,000: * Early Humans settles in Australian region on Earth ~-60,000: * Early Humans still mix with Neanderthal species (-60,000 to -40,000). ~-50,000: * Europe and Near East are settled by anatomically modern Humans. * Religious behavior emerges with belief in supernatural beings (Gods and Goddesses). ~-41,000: * Modern Humans begins to dominate Neanderthal species. ~-39,575: * Egyptian Cosmology (Mythology): Egyptian god, Ptah created the world (Earth, assuming he meant the Nile civilization). ~-39,000: * Chinese Cosmology (Mythology): Pangu (the first being and creator of all) created the world (Earth). ~-14,700: * Modern Humans begin to domesticate canine species. * At the same time, modern Humans began to neglect the remaining Neanderthal population in favor to their own species. ~-9,600: * Zoroastrianism Cosmology: The Creation was dated around this time. ~-6,400: * The Western Eurasian canine population was replaced with East Asia canines. ~-5,500: * Abrahamic Cosmology: The date of Genesis, the Creation of the world ((Earth) as claimed by Septuagint, Clement of Alexandria)). * The Abrahamic Civilization is introduced to the modern Humans by a branch of Av'ee species. ~-5,000: * All traces of living Neanderthal species dies out. Modern Humans had pushed them to the point of extinction on Earth. -4339: * Judaism Cosmology: The date of Creation of the world by God. -3970: * Abrahamic Cosmology: Year 1 of Abrahamic calendar begins. * Av'ee had successfully influence modern Humans with their angelic appearance. * Adam, the first Abrahamic human (as molded by the Av'ee species) is created. Alongside with Adam's creation, Lilith is created but Lilith rejects Adam. The Abrahamic God casts Lilith out of Eden (the only floating island that existed on Earth (brought into the world by a god-gate)). Eve then is created from taking genetic material from one of Adam's ribs. * Abrahamic God (leading the rebel Av'ee) blames the Children of the Lightbringers (CotL (True Av'ees)) for corrupting Lilith when she was created. CotL denies corrupting Lilith but tries to recruit her into the religion of CotL. Lilith refuses. * The war between Abrahamic realm (angels and archangels) and CotL's Av'ee species begins. -3150: * Egyptian Civilization: First Dynasty (-3150 to -2890). Start of Early Egyptian Civilization. -3114: * Mesoamerican Cosmology: The Olmec Civilization dates the Creation of the World around this time. -3102: * February 18th: ** Hindu Cosmology: Modern Kali Yuga had started on this date. -2924: * Abrahamic Cosmology: The reign of King Solomon. -2890: * Egyptian Civilization: Second Dynasty (-2890 to -2686). End of Early Egyptian Civilization -2686: * Egyptian Civilization: Third Dynasty (-2686 to -2613). Start of Old Kingdom. -2650: * Abrahamic Cosmology: The reign of Gilgamesh, the King of Sumerian city-state of Uruk. -2613: * Egyptian Civilization: Fourth Dynasty (-2613 to -2498) -2498: * Egyptian Civilization: Fifth Dynasty (-2498 to -2345) -2348: * Abrahamic Cosmology: The Great Deluge occurs. Abrahamic God caused the great flood to wipe out the sinners in Near East. -2345: * Egyptian Civilization: Sixth Dynasty (-2345 to 2181). End of Old Kingdom. -2270: * Akkadian Civilization: The rise of Akkadian Empire, led by the rule of Sargon the Great. Earliest Akkadian writing had been dated back to 2800 BC. -2181: * Egyptian Civilization: Eighth Dynasty (-2181 to 2160). Start of First Intermediate Egyptian Civilization. -2134: * Egyptian Civilization: Early Eleventh Dynasty (-2134 to -2061). End of First Intermediate Egyptian Civilization. -2061: * Egyptian Civilization: Late Eleventh Dynasty (-2061 to -1991). -1949: * Abrahamic Cosmology: God tells Abraham to spy out the land of Canaan (the Levant region on Earth) ** Abraham finds evidence of Giants (the living descendants of Annunaki) living with modern Humans in Canaan. -1734: * Abrahamic Cosmology: Jacob's entry into the land of Canaan (the Levant region on Earth). -1571: * Abrahamic Cosmology: Moses (b. -1571, d. -1304 / -1271). -1493: * Egyptian Civilization: The reign of Thutmose II. ~-1400: * Olmec Civilization: The Olmecs settle in the Mesoamerican region. -1318: * Egyptian Civilization: The reign of Seti I (-1318 to -1304). Seti I was the oppressive pharaoh in the Abrahamic Cosmology (Exodus (1:2 - 2:23)). -1304: * Abrahamic Cosmology: the Year 2666 (since the Creation). * Egyptian Civilization: The reign of Ramses II (-1304 to -1237). Ramses II's reign coincided with the Ambrahamic Exodus (with Moses as the figurehead). ~-1200: * Earth Civilization: Late Bronze Age Collapse occurs (-1200 to -900). * This age period on Earth saw the mysterious appearance of "Sea Peoples". They started to attack the Ancient Egyptian civilization and others in the East Mediterranean region. -427: * The birth of Plato. -347: * Plato writes about Atlantis. -4: * Abrahamic Cosmology: The birth of Jesus of Nazareth (-4 to 33) on Earth. Jesus of Nazareth became a central figure of Christianity and several other Human religions. 1: Top of Page * Earth Chronology: Year 1. 428,898: * Hindu Cosmology: The end of modern Kali Yuga cycle. * The previous civilization of humanity which had spread across many galaxies had begun to mysteriously perish to some unknown form of evil and darkness. One of the ancient alien species begins to traverse back in time to save Human species and reseed them after this point of time. * Eternity Cosmology: The race of Dragons begins to populate Arca. The Av'ee species begins to spread all over their home-planet of Ea'ven.